The present invention relates generally to the field of seat belts used in motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in such seat belts so that the shoulder harness portion can effectively and safely be used to strap a small child into the vehicle seat.
Seat belts provide the occupants of a motor vehicle with a means of reducing the risk of severe injury in the event of an accident. A typical seat belt is comprised of a lap belt which fits across the user's lap and a shoulder belt which fits across a user's upper torso at an angle relative to the lap belt such that it contacts the user's body on one side at or about the shoulder level, and on the other side at or about the lower abdomen or lap. The seat belt is useful for its intended purpose so long as the user is large enough so that the shoulder belt does not cross his or her body at a point above the shoulder, i.e., the angle between the lap and shoulder belts must be small enough so that the shoulder belt crosses the body below the user's head. The shoulder belt should not cross the user's neck or face as this could be dangerous.
The present invention addresses the need for a device to adapt existing seat belts for use by small children who are, because of their size, generally relegated to the rear seat and/or confined to a specially made "child's seat". The present invention allows small children to use standard seats and seat belts.